


More Than Just Books

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-24
Updated: 2007-08-24
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Vicktor Krum watching Hermione in the library





	More Than Just Books

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  


Summary: Viktor Krum in the library admiring Hermione while a few other girls admire him.

A/N: Another Harry Potter oneshot. Hope it is enjoyed! I exist to please! And you all exist to read and review!

I went to the library again… to see her. She is so beautiful. I settled myself into a corner with a stack of books I saw her reading last week and began to read.

_Although the Grindylo isn’t the most dangerous of underwater creatures wary swimmers should be on aware for them whenever swimming in unfamiliar waters…_

Swimming… bathing suits… seeing that body with only two skimpy pieces of cloth cover the wonderful curves… what would they feel like? hmmm… no, stop it, Viktor, cannot let your mind wander down paths like that!

I glanced up at her again and saw she once again had her nose buried in a book. Her long, glossy hair was tumbling over her shoulders and into her face. She impatiently brushed it out of her face and I found myself imagining what I it would feel like to the touch. Probably soft and silky. I would lift it out of her eyes and kiss it. I would then run kisses down her jaw till I met her mouth. Her soft sweet mouth. And I would take her mouth in mine so completely…

All of a sudden she looked up and threw an annoyed glance at the book shelves a few rows down and then at me. I wonder what is bothering her and then I here it. Giggles. I was followed and found. I wish they would go away! Don’t they see how they bother her!

She bent back down over her book for a few minutes before glancing up again. she shot me an exasperated look before gathering her books and walking out of the library.

Oh well. Better luck next time.

I picked up the books and went back to the ship.


End file.
